Broken Wings (Russian Translation)
by Shiori07
Summary: Эрен не ожидал этого. Эрен вообще не ждал этого. Это не то, чего он хотел с самого начала.


**~Broken Wings~**

Эрен раньше не бежал так быстро от чего-то. Самым ужасным было то, что он _убегал_. От титанов. Но он ничего не сделал для этого. Всё, что он хотел сделать – это поджать хвост и убежать, как трус. Это ело его изнутри, ранив ещё больше его гордость, вспоминая, кто он есть: титан-оборотень, последняя надежда человечества. Он всё ещё бежал, отчаянно стараясь не споткнуться и не упасть в грязь лицом. Он знал, что это был лучший курс его действий.

Потому что Капитан Леви истекал кровью. Всё, что он мог сделать, это бежать и быть как можно дальше от опасности.

Проходя через лес, Эрен напряг свой слух, дабы выйти за пределы своего разума и поймать хоть один признак того, что его капитан всё ещё жив. Он дышал, но его дыхание было слабым, оборванным. Не смотря на то, что он всё ещё шёл, ноги отказывались держать его. Он едва держался.

Брюнет старался не поддаваться своим мыслям, временами оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы во время увернуться от опасности. Его тяжёлое дыхание отражалось эхом по тихому лесу. На данный момент.

Хорошо, всё же лучше, чем ничего.

По мере того, как Эрен двигался к дереву, он почувствовал, что его темп становился значительно медленнее. Рядом с ним прозвучал кашель, а затем он услышал глубокое рваное дыхание голоса:

– Ты знаешь, что спотыкаясь, твоя неуклюжая задница не помогает моему состоянию вовсе.

– Извини, Хейчо. У нас сейчас перерыв, - проинформировал его Эрен. Из-за дерева вышел полностью окровавленный Леви. Эрен выпустил негромкий стон, когда его спина коснулась травянистой поверхности, он свернулся, обхватив живот руками. После, Эрен сел, посмотрел на Леви сверху и тут же вздрогнул. Из-за открытой раны на животе мужчины, вся его рубашка была запачкана кровью. Это напомнило Эрену о цветке, болезненно прорастающем сквозь тела людей.

Присев недалеко от него, брюнет оторвал кусок от своего плаща и сразу же приступил к работе, разрывая его на полоски. Как правило, он должен был съёжиться от одного только вида генерала, но сейчас единственное, что было действительно важно – это помочь ему. Его Капитану нужны были бинты больше, чем знак уважения его знакам отличия.

– Эрен…– невнятно сказал Леви, его серые глаза наблюдали за действиями парня. – Я должен что-то сказать тебе.

– Чшш, – утихомирил его ещё до того, как он мог сказать что-либо. – Тебе нужно сохранять силы, Хейчо.

– Нет, мне нужно сказать это тебе, – настаивал мужчина, стараясь изо всех сил сесть, оперившись спиной о дерево, чтобы лучше смотреть на подчинённого. Если я не скажу это сейчас, то я унесу это с собой в могилу. Я не хочу умирать сожалея о чём-то.

– Сэр, если это действительно важно, я могу подождать…

– Я люблю тебя.

Эти три слова пронзили Эрена острее лезвия, его глаза были прикованы к собственным рукам, которые вдруг перестали двигаться.

– …Что?

– Это отвратительно, разве не так? – слабо спросил Леви, выдавливая из себя горький смешок. – Я намного старше тебя. Не напоминай, что мы оба парни и что я твой начальник. Я не знаю, почему я позволил чувствовать себе что-то наподобие этого чувства, которое, плюс ко всему…

Леви, вдруг, остановился, его серые глаза стали смотреть в лицо Эрену. По щеке скатилась слеза.

– Нет… Хейчо, это вовсе не отвратительно.

Эти двое ещё долго смотрели друг на друга.

Вдруг, Эрен вернулся к своему плащу, руки стали работать ещё усерднее, чем раньше.

– Эрен…

– Мне нужно доставить Вас к остальным, Хейчо! Они, наверное, ищут нас сейчас, поэтому…

– Эрен!

Брюнет остановился, повернувшись к Леви, который даже не смотрел на него.

– Ты никогда не перетащишь свою задницу на мою постель… Мы оба знаем, что в случае твоего согласия, это должно быть сделано рано или поздно.

Эрена шокировал такой поворот событий:

– Нет. Хейчо, я никогда не покину Вас.

– Эрен...

– Нет! – Эрен вдруг встал с земли, сжав руки в кулаки, глаза загорелись знакомым огнём. – Я не оставлю Вас здесь! Вы не можете ожидать от меня этого, после высказанных Вами слов ранее! Вы очень жестоки!

– Твоя жизнь намного важнее моей, – сказал Леви голосом, лишённым эмоций. – Твоя обязанность – защищать человечество, но не меня. Если ты попробуешь спасти меня, это будет бессмысленно.

– Смысл есть! Есть смысл, идиот! – закричал Эрен, он стал тяжелее дышать, ускоряясь в темпе. – Я тоже люблю тебя, ясно?! Я тоже люблю тебя!

После этого последовало душераздирающее молчание. На тот момент казалось, что эти слова словно застряли у капитана в голове, шокировали его, бегущей строкой они снова проходили сквозь его сознание. Сейчас он выглядел не так, как в любой другой ситуации, когда его холодные глаза пускают молнии. Он ничего не говорил больше, но Эрен решил попытать удачу и всё-таки спасти жизнь Леви, тем самым перевязав его раны и не дав ему потерять ещё больше крови. Он поспешно вернулся к своему драному плащу, который уже превратился в самодельные бинты для Леви. Он мягко поднял его рубашку и стал аккуратно обматывать кровоточащую рану в его животе, стараясь не сильно разглядывать то, как быстро кровь пропитала бинты, даже когда он закончил перевязывать рану. Эрен взял Леви за руку.

– Опирайтесь на меня и вставайте! Нам нужно найти их.

Глаза Леви неуклонно смотрели на него. Он даже и не заметил, что брюнет уже обхватил рукой Леви свои плечи.

– Эрен… я уже потерял огромное количество крови. Я лучше просто останусь здесь и умру в одиночестве.

После, Леви зашипел, когда Эрен попытался поднять его над землёй. Выругавшись, затем быстро извинившись, Эрен нагнулся и резко взял Леви на руки, его голова была рядом с его грудью, а ноги были над одной из его рук.

– Значит, я понесу Вас! – прорычал Эрен, спотыкаясь, но, не падая, продолжая идти, так быстро, как только он мог себе позволить.

– Ты можешь просто ходить один, тупица.

– Заткнись! – закричал брюнет, двигаясь, как он надеялся, в правильном направлении. Снова повисло молчание, Эрен сосредоточился на своих шагах и на маленьком хрупком человеке в его руках, мучительно пытающемся пережить каждый мучительный вздох и молящемся о следующем. Он только и ждал того момента, когда ему станет хуже, но вот настал этот мучительный момент. Его дыхание остановилось.

– Хейчо? Хейчо, не засыпай!

– …Хмм

Услышав, что он почти заснул, Эрен сорвался на крик.

– Не указывай мне, что делать, щенок.

– Хейчо, бодрствуй. Пожалуйста? Ради меня.

– …Хорошо. Ради тебя, – пробормотал Леви, и это хоть на чуть-чуть, но заставило сердце Эрена трепетать.

– Сделай что-нибудь, что даст мне знать, что ты не спишь… просто говори. Говори о чём-то и не останавливайся, – потребовал Эрен. Он ждал, что скажет Леви, продолжая идти настолько быстро, насколько он мог, игнорируя ноющие мышцы в ногах. Когда ответственность покинет его, слёзы потекут по его щекам и сейчас он действительно задумался о том, почему бы не сломаться именно здесь, позволить титанам найти и съесть его.

– …Я раньше никогда не думал, что полюблю кого-то, – пробормотал Леви в грудь Эрена. – Началась атака на людей… единственная вещь, которая действительно что-то значила для меня – это борьба против титанов… и я думал, что любовь – это было чем-то за гранью этого вопроса.

Леви остановился, и Эрен не мог заставить себя сказать что-нибудь, поэтому он просто предпочёл идти молча.

– Каждый, с кем я когда-либо знался, умирал… и война ухудшила положение… Любовь лишь казалась непостижимой и смешной в моём случае… Это просто не происходило… Потом я встретил тебя.

Ему пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы вдохнуть.

– Я не знаю, где это началось… это просто произошло. Я не мог остановиться, если мне нужно было… с одной стороны, я просто заботился о молодом спасителе человечества… и потом… я не был рад тому, что он поздоровался со мной утром… я смотрел на него, как он делал мне чай в дневное время... в это время я заметил… было уже слишком поздно… и я мог только чувствовать отвращение к самому себе.

– Хейчо… я бы никогда не почувствовал отвращение к тебе, – сказал Эрен, подходя к дереву. – Я долгое время восхищался тобой. Ты хороший человек. Первое время, когда я присоединился к Корпусу, я был рад служить, но… через некоторое время, я просто с нетерпением ждал того, чтобы провести время с тобой.

– …Ты же знаешь, это было охренеть, как правильно потраченное время? Чтобы сказать эти вещи.

– Да, – ответил Эрен, в любых других обстоятельствах, он бы рассмеялся. – Я бы предпочёл, если бы ты не истекал кровью и не пачкал ею мою униформу. Свежевыжатой кровью.

Леви издал слабый смешок:

– Всё ещё шутишь… в этом весь ты.

– Это всё ради тебя, Хейчо.

Вновь повисло недолгое молчание. Эрен старался не сильно трясти его, в то время, как он подходил к другому дереву. Он всё ещё чувствовал шаткое дыхание Леви.

– Ты можешь сейчас произнести моё имя.

Эрен испуганно опустил голову вниз, чтобы посмотреть на него:

– Что?! Зачем мне это делать? Ты мой лидер команды!

Мужчина состроил гримасу:

– Я думаю… мы можем посмотреть на то, что прошло… с учётом обстоятельств.

– Но… – начал брюнет, не в состоянии, чтобы сказать что-нибудь на данный момент. Далее, он ускорил шаг. – Я это сделаю, когда мы найдём других.

– Эрен…

– Нет! – тут же зарычал он. – Это всё произойдёт только тогда, когда тебе будет лучше.

– Мы оба знаем, что этого не произойдёт, – сказал Леви, и Эрен тут же остановился, потому что ему стало вдруг тяжело дышать.

Он почувствовал, что Капитан поднял руку, спина мягко скользила по его груди.

– … Ты всегда… хотел увидеть океан. Так? – спросил он, и голос перешёл на шёпот. Очень медленно и слабо его рука потянулась к его щеке. – Не забудь воплотить свою мечту в жизнь.

А потом рука упала, тонкие кончики пальцев оставили пылающий, ледяной след на его коже. Он обмяк.

Эрен перестал существовать. Вдруг, он почувствовал, будто его сердце перестало биться, его лёгкие были забитые дегтём, парень прижал к себе безжизненное тело.

– Хе-Хейчо? – хрипло сказал он, не в состоянии посмотреть вниз. Всё его тело покрыла дрожь, язвительно покрывая его горло и глаза. Он не мог заставить себя двигаться, кричать, рыдать.

Но потом он заставил себя сказать это.

– _Леви?_

Это было законченно именно так. Эрен был закончен. Сказав его имя, это два обыкновенных слога, его губы высохли и потрескались. Это было похоже на расстрел, когда ты нажимаешь на курок, который разрушит его сердце

Именно так он и был сломан.

– Леви, – снова сказал он, это имя, шёпотом произнесённое медленно подступало к его коленям через весь организм. – Леви. Леви, Леви, _Леви. Леви!_ Леви, не покидай меня. _Леви…_

Эрен не мог остановить свои слёзы. Они становились горячими и скатывались по его грязному лицу. Рыдая, Эрен сжимал тело плотнее, зарываясь лицом в прохладные, шелковистые, чёрные волосы. Его начало трясти, и он мягко покачивался взад и вперёд.

– Мы… мы когда-нибудь будем жить рядом с океаном. Хорошо? Только ты и я. Мы… сами построим дом. Я даже позволю тебе обустроить его… Вы, возможно, будете осуждать любой мой выбор, я бы в любом случае сделал бы так или иначе. Но я был бы не против. Мне было бы без разницы, если бы ты прекратил быть идеальным, я уверен в своих словах. Просто… обещай, что ты вернёшься, и будешь исследовать мир со мной. Хорошо? Это всё, что мне нужно. Настолько долго, насколько ты будешь со мной, это будет идеально. Но-но, пожалуйста… Леви… _Леви…_

Он никогда не получит ответ, но он никогда и не закончит говорить, никогда не закончит просить, спрашивать, _умолять._ Слёзы текли ручьём по его лицу, через какое-то время он не мог объяснить, что он говорит, но он не мог заставить себя перестать делать это. Таже тогда, когда полка нашли их, когда Микаса подбежала, за ними внимательно следили Армин и Ханжи. Он не мог перестать рыдать, прижимая тело к груди, так как это было самое ценное, что он мог иметь, как быстро он потерял его.

Он не знал, когда это случилось, но потом Эрен осознал то, что он сидит в конце вагона, его безучастные глаза смотрели на то, что безжизненное тело лежало перед ним. Медленно, осторожно, он оттянул ткань, никто не смел остановить его. Он посмотрел на знакомую бледность кожного покрова и черные, словно вороньи волосы своего капитана Леви.

В течение долгого времени, он просто смотрел, сердце и ум перестали работать, глаза отказывались видеть нормально. Дальше, он потянулся к куртке, которую носил капитан. Его рука проскользнула к холодному брезенту, и сняла знаки с плеча.

Он держал их в своей руке, изучая знакомые синие и белые крылья, их почти полностью разорвало пополам по диагонали. Кровь забрызгала их небольшими каплями красного цвета.

А потом он сунул один из знаков себе в карман. Этот тяжёлый вес будет преследовать его в течение многих лет.


End file.
